


Knight In Zero Armor

by amazonstorm



Category: GARO (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wrote this in 2010, I'm not the first to write this ship though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru will never be sure how she managed to get herself involved with the affairs of Makai Knights, but that’s okay… because she met Rei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight In Zero Armor

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to point out that I only got into this because of a friend and she turned me on to the ship.

In many ways, Karou thought that the appearances of the two Makai Knights she had become acquainted to, Kouga and Rei, were something out of a picture book or a fairytale told to little girls. They were just too beautiful to be considered real. 

 

She’d seen them in their armor, perfectly opposing one another: a brilliant golden lion and a shimmering silver wolf and she couldn’t help but be spellbound. She remembered the golden lion armor from the picture book her father had written, but the silver wolf… that left her speechless. 

 

She became obsessed with it, fixing it within the eye of her mind and almost obsessively drawing it whenever she had a free moment. It fascinated her… much in the same way that Rei, himself, or Zero, or whatever he was calling himself these days did. After spending so much time with Kouga, it was actually refreshing to be around a Makai Knight who could actually express himself.

 

Not to mention that he was incredibly handsome…

 

Rolling her eyes, Kaoru put down her pencils and sketchbook trying to keep her mind away from Rei. He’d saved her, yes, but that didn’t mean she was in love with him… even if he did have her thinking things she hadn’t been thinking about before… such as just how tight that black leather outfit was on him…

 

Groaning in frustration and slight arousal, Kaoru picked up her purse and left the manor, yelling to Gonza that she’d gone out for a walk. She was gone before he even had a chance to stop her. 

 

Unfortunately, as had become customary for her, she almost immediately became Horror bait. Despite her best attempts to run, she was cornered and screaming when she heard, of all things, the clattering of hooves.

 

Slowly, from her cowering position, she looked up. 

 

Standing a few feet away from her, ready to slay the horror was something that could only be described as a vision from a fairy tale. It was a massive silver horse with a horn on its head, neighing loudly and stomping its hooves and seated atop the horse was a vision of silver.

 

It could best be described as a tall silver wolf, covered in glyphs, looking like it was ready for a kill. She could only stare at it for the longest time, all breath leaving her as it approached. 

 

The horse and its rider stared at Kaoru as she rose to her feet, no longer in danger from the Horrors. It wasn't Kouga. That much she knew just by looking at it. Kouga was gold... but silver... silver was...

 

"Rei?" 

 

A low chuckle. "Found you." His voice sounded a bit hollowed. "You were easy to find, especially once I picked up on Horrors."

 

"You were looking for me?"

 

"Of course. I worried. You have a tendency to get into far too much trouble." The horse approached. "Do you want me to take you back to that house?"

 

She shook her head, but once he extended his hand to hers, she did not hesitate to let him pull her up on horseback and they began to ride off together.

 

"You'll be safer with me." He said. 

 

To his surprise, she wrapped her arms around his waist as much as she could and rested her head against his back. She smiled.

 

"I already am."


End file.
